The Choice
by kyubumgirl2
Summary: "Kau ingin kembali, Kim Kibum. Aku benar lagi, bukan?" potong Siwon -cepat. "Aku sudah memilih untuk menjadi aktor. Kau mengerti maksudku, hyung! Benar, kan?" / SiBum


**THE CHOICE / SIBUM, SUPER JUNIOR**

"_**Kau ingin kembali, Kim Kibum. Aku benar lagi, bukan?" potong Siwon -cepat.**_

"_**Aku sudah memilih untuk menjadi aktor. Kau mengerti maksudku, **__**hyung**__**! Benar, kan?"**_

FF ini udah aku publish di wp-ku beberapa bulan lalu. Berawal dari kerinduan melihat SiBum moment dan terciptalah cerita absurd ini.

Btw, makasih buat yang udah review di ff sebelumnya. Itu FF pertamaku dan jujur, aku baru-baru ini bisa baca dan nulis boyxboy. Jadi hasilnya ya nggak dapet _feel_-nya. Dan buat yang minta KiHyun, lagi proses sih tapi sekedar info aja, aku SBS aslinya. Hihi

July 9th, 2014 -Seoul, South Korea.

Siwon menggertakkan giginya dengan kuat. Rahangnya mengeras, menahan amarahnya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Matanya mengilatkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan pada laki-laki yang tengah duduk di hadapannya, laki-laki yang telah membuat emosinya memuncak.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan, aku pamit, _hyung_." Laki-laki yang telah membuat Siwon menahan emosinya itu beranjak. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak saat Siwon mengeluarkan emosinya melalui kalimat pedas.

"Kau benar-benar egois, Kim Kibum! Setelah meninggalkan kami, kau tidak peduli lagi dengan segala hal tentang kami. Bahkan Hankyung _hyung_ saja masih peduli," ucap Siwon dengan penuh penekanan.

Kim Kibum, laki-laki itu tidak merespon ucapan Siwon yang begitu memojokkannya. Ia berlalu dari ruangan khusus Kona Beans yang sengaja dipesan oleh Siwon untuk bertemu dengan Kibum.

Siwon mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Kibum sudah tidak bisa diandalkan. Laki-laki itu terlalu egois untuk tidak lagi peduli pada Super Junior. Bahkan Siwon hanya meminta Kibum untuk datang ke acara _reality show_ di salah satu televisi swasta, untuk memberi kejutan pada Heechul yang akan berulang tahun, besok. Kibum tidak menggubrisnya, tidak berkomentar apapun. "Aku tidak bisa datang, _hyung_." Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Kibum.

Siwon menggebrak meja dengan kasar, mengemas barang-barangnya, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Siwon keluar dari Kona Beans tanpa mengenakan alat penyamarannya yang ia gunakan saat datang tadi. Kibum benar-benar telah merusak mood seorang Choi Siwon.

Night at Super Junior's Dorm

Siwon menutup pintu dengan kasar. Kyuhyun yang sedang serius dengan PSP-nya dibuat terkejut, bahkan hampir melempar benda tercintanya itu. Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut mengetahui Siwon yang sudah membuatnya hampir kehilangan 'sang kekasih'.

"Tidak bisakah kau menutupnya secara perlahan, Choi Siwon?!" teriak Kyuhyun -kesal. Siwon hanya melirik Kyuhyun sekilas lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun mengernyit. Ada apa dengannya? Batin Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu mengangkat bahunya, tidak peduli kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

"Siwon sudah pulang?" suara Donghae menginterupsi kegiatannya. Kyuhyun mendecak sebal. Laki-laki itu kemudian hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

Siwon's Room

"Bagaimana?" Siwon hanya menoleh sebentar ke arah Donghae yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dari gelagat Siwon, Donghae dapat menyimpulkan bahwa rencana mereka -Siwon dan Donghae untuk membawa Kibum ke hadapan Heechul mengalami kegagalan. Donghae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita harus mengerti kondisinya," ucap Donghae dengan tersenyum, meskipun di dalam hatinya tersimpan rasa kecewa pada penolakan yang diberikan Kibum. Pikir Donghae, Kibum adalah salah satu orang terdekat Heechul. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu menolak untuk memberi kejutan pada Heechul. Donghae keluar dengan perasaan kecewa yang menyelimutinya. Kim Kibum, semudah itukah untukmu berlaku tidak peduli pada kami? Batin Donghae.

The Show

Super Junior memasuki studio dengan senyum lebar, tidak terkecuali Siwon dan Donghae. Baiklah, Siwon dan Donghae tidak mungkin menunjukkan raut kekecewaannya di hadapan publik karena penolakkan Kibum. Senyum lebar mereka terhenti. Seseorang di kursi bintang tamu acara itu menatap mereka dengan datar, namun jika dilihat lebih dalam, mata itu menyiratkan kerinduan yang teramat sangat besar.

Mereka –Super Junior masih mematung hingga MC dari acara ini mempersilakan mereka untuk duduk. Mata mereka masih setia menatap laki-laki yang juga menatap mereka itu. Donghae menatap ke arah Siwon seakan berkata kau-bilang-dia-tidak-akan-datang. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, mengatakan bahwa ia juga tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanya pada Kim Kibum," ucap Lee Seung Gi -sang MC. Kibum mengangguk, mempersilakan Seung Gi untuk bertanya.

"Hari ini acara kami bertemakan mimpi. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang mimpimu yang telah tercapai, menjadi seorang aktor, Kibum-_ssi_?" Kibum tersenyum simpul. Super Junior yang masih bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana bisa mereka berada satu panggung dengan Kibum, bagaimana manajer mereka tidak tahu bahwa Kibum juga mengisi acara ini, sangat menantikan jawaban yang akan diucapkan oleh Kibum. Selain itu, mereka menahan sesuatu yang sudah ingin dilakukannya sejak lama. Memeluk Kibum, dan membawanya duduk berjajar dengan mereka sebagai Super Junior.

"Ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku benar-benar bersyukur. Aku debut di layar kaca sebagai aktor, dan aku benar-benar menjadi seorang aktor." Jawab Kibum dengan tegas. Matanya sesekali melirik Super Junior.

"Lalu, apa pendapatmu tentang Super Junior? Mengingat kau juga salah satu dari mereka sebelum ini,"

Hening. Kibum menundukkan wajahnya, begitu pula dengan Super Junior. Mereka menantikan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kibum tentang Super Junior. Berartikah Super Junior untuknya?

"Super Junior. Menjadi penyanyi adalah kehendak Tuhan, dan Tuhan menjadikanku penyanyi dengan membuatku bergabung bersama Super Junior. Aku pikir, Super Junior adalah batu loncatan agar aku bisa mencapai mimpiku, menjadi aktor."

Heechul berdiri, tangannya mengepal dengan kuat. Oh, tidak hanya Heechul, tapi juga Siwon dan Donghae. Kyuhyun, Shindong, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Kangin berusaha menenangkan ketiga orang itu agar tidak menghampiri Kibum saat ini juga dan menghadiahinya bogem mentah.

Salah besar jika beranggapan bahwa keenam orang itu tidak marah dan merasa terhina. Mereka marah. Mereka merasa harga diri Super Junior diinjak-injak. Mereka hanya menahannya. Mereka sadar, mereka sedang ditonton masyarakat Korea.

"Jaga mulutmu, Kim Kibum!" teriak Heechul. Laki-laki itu meronta agar Kangin dan Kyuhyun melepasnya. Kibum tersenyum penuh arti. Semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencanya.

July 7th, 2014. Kibum's House.

Kibum sedang menatap serius layar ponselnya saat manajernya tiba-tiba datang dan langsung duduk di sampingnya. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang manajer.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada tawaran untukmu. Acara _reality show_. Kau mau menerimanya?" jawab sang manajer yang kembali bertanya.

Kibum mengernyit, "sejak kapan aku akan ditanyai mau atau tidak terhadap suatu penawaran?" tanya Kibum sarkastik. "Tanggal berapa acaranya?" tanya Kibum -lagi.

"Tanggal 10 bulan ini dan Super Junior juga menjadi bintang tamunya. Untuk itu aku bertanya padamu-"

"Terima saja! Aku akan melakukannya," potong Kibum dengan cepat. Shim Young Bi melongo. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Kim Kibum bersedia satu panggung dengan Super Junior? Oh, ia lupa. Bahkan selama ini Kibum selalu memberi kode padanya agar mencarikan acara yang satu panggung atau satu atap dengan Super Junior.

"Katakan pada pihak acara agar tidak memberitahu Super Junior tentang kehadiranku. Kau tahu? 10 Juli, Heechul _hyung_," Young Bi mengerjap. Hatinya terenyuh melihat mata Kibum yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Mata itu menyiratkan perasaan bersalah. Mata itu, juga menyiratkan kerinduan yang teramat mendalam. Young Bi mengangguk, menepuk pundak Kibum, lalu beranjak meninggalkannya sendiri.  
"Sampai bertemu nanti, _hyung_." Kibum menutup ponselnya yang dari tadi menampilkan foto tiga belas laki-laki -termasuk dirinya saat mendapat penghargaan untuk single mereka yang bertajuk U.

Di dalam otaknya yang jenius, di sana tersimpan sebuah rencana yang mungkin tidak akan pernah diprediksi oleh siapapun.

July 9th 2014

"Aku dan Donghae berencana untuk memberikan kejutan pada Heechul _hyung_. Kau mau, kan, membantu kami?" Siwon menatap Kibum dengan penuh harap. Laki-laki yang ditatapnya -Kibum, hanya menatap Siwon dengan tatapan datar, membuat Siwon menatapnya dengan geram.

Oh, Siwon tidak tahu saja jika saat ini Kibum ingin memeluknya dan bercerita banyak tentang hidup yang dijalaninya selama berpisah dengannya, dengan Super Junior.

"Kau tahu, kan, Heechul _hyung_ sangat menyayangimu? Aku juga tahu kau sangat menyayanginya. Dia merindukanmu. Jika kau bersedia untuk datang ke acara besok, akan menjadi kado istimewa untuknya." Ucap Siwon -lagi dengan panjang lebar. Lagi-lagi Kibum tidak merespon, membuat Siwon ingin menamparnya agar laki-laki itu bersuara.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan, aku pamit, _hyung_." Kibum beranjak. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak saat Siwon mengeluarkan emosinya melalui kalimat pedas.

"Kau benar-benar egois, Kim Kibum! Setelah meninggalkan kami, kau tidak peduli lagi dengan segala hal tentang kami. Bahkan Hankyung _hyung_ saja masih peduli," ucap Siwon dengan penuh penekanan.

Tenang saja, _hyung_. Aku akan datang. Maaf membuatmu marah, batin Kibum.

_Back to the show_

"Tenanglah, kumohon kalian tenang!" Seung Gi berusaha menenangkan ketiga orang yang sedang menahan amarah itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tenang sedangkan harga dirimu diinjak-injak, Seunggi-_ssi_?" balas Donghae sengit. Dalam hatinya ia tidak percaya seorang Kim Kibum akan berkata seperti itu.

Siwon menatap tajam ke arah Kibum. Batu loncatan? Oh, serendah itukah Super Junior di mata Kim Kibum? Siwon benar-benar tidak percaya jika kalimat menyakitkan itu akan keluar dari mulut Kibum.

"Lepaskan aku, Kim Young Woon!" Teriak Heechul, ia tidak berhenti meronta. "Biarkan aku memukul wajah bocah sialan itu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Sadarlah, Kim Heechul! Kita ditonton banyak orang," Kyuhyun membentak Heechul. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak takut jika ia disiksa Heechul karena ketidaksopanannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin masyarakat menonton aksi kekerasan.

"Kibum-_ssi_, tolong lakukan sesuatu untuk menenangkan mereka." Kibum hanya tersenyum sinis untuk merespon permintaan Seung Gi.

Kibum berdiri, berjalan mendekat ke arah Super Junior. Jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa ia sedang menjalankan rencananya, ia pasti sudah berlari dan berhambur ke dalam pelukan mereka.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Aku rasa, kalian terlalu berlebihan."

Kau benar-benar aktor sejati, Kim Kibum. Lihatlah, bahkan Kyuhyun yang menahan Heechul-pun akhirnya menghampiri Kibum, mendaratkan sebuah pukulan tetap di pelipisnya, tanpa ada yang sempat menahannya. Kibum tersungkur, memegang pelipisnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Oh, akhiri semua ini sebelum Kyuhyun lebih banyak membuat tanda biru di wajahmu, Kim Kibum!

"Kau-" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat _backsound_ menyala. Irama ini, irama lagu selamat ulang tahun. Kibum berusaha berdiri, dengan menahan air matanya, Kibum mulai bernyanyi, menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun, untuk Heechul.

Kangin melepaskan pegangannya pada Heechul. Heechul, laki-laki itu tidak berkedip. Ini untuk pertama kalinya setelah Kibum memutuskan untuk fokus pada akting, ia melihatnya menyanyi tepat di depan wajahnya.

Perlahan Heechul menghampiri Kibum yang masih menyanyi dengan air mata yang mulai turun, memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Kibum meringis. Semua orang yang hadir di studio menutup mulut dengan tangan mereka, tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Kim Heechul menampar Kim Kibum.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kalimat sialan itu keluar dari mulutmu, bocah tengik?!" Heechul meraih Kibum ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan ragu, Kibum mulai membalas pelukan Heechul. Senyuman manis terpatri di wajahnya. Oh, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini pun senyuman laki-laki itu benar-benar dapat membunuh siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Happy birthday, Heechul hyung!" ucap Kibum setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Terima kasih,"

Super Junior's Dorm

Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia tersenyum kecil. Bayangan masa lalu ketika dirinya masih tinggal di tempat ini berlalu-lalang begitu saja di kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar aktor hebat, _hyung_! Bahkan Siwon _hyung_ yang seorang aktor saja dengan mudahnya kau kelabui, tsk!" Kibum mengulum senyumnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Rasanya aku ingin sekali menendang bokongmu itu jika mengingat wajah bengismu saat kalimat laknat itu keluar dari mulutmu, mulut yang selalu menyunggingkan senyuman pembunuh itu." Kali ini Kangin yang membuat Kibum mengulum senyumnya, lagi.

"Aku anggap itu pujian, _hyung_!" Kibum terkekeh pelan. Pandangannya berhenti pada Siwon yang dari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Siwon terus menatap Kibum dengan tajam.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, _hyung_?" Kibum mengangkat kedua alisnya, menunggu Siwon menjawabnya. Siwon menegakkan duduknya. Matanya masih menatap Kibum dengan tajam. Banyak, Kibum. Banyak sekali yang ingin Siwon sampaikan. Siwon ingin kau kembali, salah satunya.

"Kau bahagia?" dua kata yang keluar dari mulut Siwon itu mampu membuat Kibum dan yang lainnya mengernyit, heran. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikiranmu, Choi Siwon?

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" tanya Kibum, memastikan arah pertanyaan Siwon.

"Pilihanmu. Kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu, pilihan untuk menjadi seorang aktor?"

"Ya. Aku bahagia. Kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas," jawab Kibum setelah sesaat terdiam. Kibum tahu, pertanyaan itu adalah permulaan dari seorang Choi Siwon untuk mengarah pada kalimat-kalimat yang akan membuatnya kembali, kembali pada Super Junior.

Siwon menghela nafas panjangnya. Kau sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon. Laki-laki jenius itu akan dengan mudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, tanpa memperlihatkan kelemahannya. Kau terlalu mengenalnya.

"Ya, kau benar, Kibum. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Kau, bahagia sebagai aktor. Sayangnya, aku juga dapat melihat dengan jelas saat kau ingin berada di sekitar kami, dari matamu. Aku benar, kan?" Kibum terhenyak. Choi Siwon, laki-laki itu terlalu banyak mengenalnya. Siwon _hyung_-nya selalu tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"_Hyung_,"  
"Kau ingin kembali, Kim Kibum. Aku benar lagi, bukan?" potong Siwon -cepat.

"Aku sudah memilih untuk menjadi aktor. Kau mengerti maksudku, _hyung_! Benar, kan?" Siwon membeku. Keras kepala. Kau tidak tahu dirimu sendiri, Kim Kibum. Kau ingin kembali, racau Siwon dalam hatinya.

Perdebatan Siwon dan Kibum membuat mereka lupa bahwa ada beberapa pasang mata yang menyaksikan dengan bingung. Oh, dua laki-laki yang terlahir dengan ketampanan luar biasa itu ditakdirkan hanya untuk saling memahami satu sama lain.

"Apakah aku harus memintamu?" tanya Siwon. Pertanyaan bodoh, Choi Siwon! Kau sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, _hyung_!" lihat, kan? Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum ditakdirkan untuk mengerti isi kepala masing-masing.

Hening. Siwon memilih untuk merenungkan pilihan Kibum. Mimpi sahabatnya itu adalah menjadi aktor, dan Siwon masih tidak bisa menerima keputusan Kibum untuk berhenti -entah sementara atau selamanya dari kegiatan bersama Super Junior.

"Aku dan Donghae masih bisa berakting, meskipun kami aktif dengan Super Junior, bahkan Super Junior-M." Ucap Siwon, tidak mau kalah. Keinginannya untuk membuat Kibum kembali teramat besar.

"_Hyung_, aku sudah memilih. Aku bahagia dengan pilihanku, dan aku akan lebih bahagia jika kau -kalian mendukung pilihanku." Lirih Kibum. Dukungan Super Junior, hanya itu yang diinginkannya.

"Tapi-"

"Cukup, Siwon! Biarkan Kibum tetap pada pilihannya," Sergah Heechul. Laki-laki itu geram melihat percakapan yang terjadi antara Siwon dan Kibum.

Tidak. Heechul bukan tidak ingin Kibum kembali. Heechul hanya tidak ingin membuat Kibum gamang atas pilihannya yang telah diputuskannya sejak lima tahun lalu. Kibum harus menjadi laki-laki yang tidak menyesali pilihannya.

"Jangan membuatnya gamang! Kau hanya perlu percaya dan mendukungnya, Siwon!" lanjut Heechul. Siwon menunduk. Benar. Ucapan Heechul benar. Hanya perlu percaya dan mendukung pilihan yang telah diambil oleh Kibum. Hanya itu.

THE END

Oke, _ending_-nya sengaja aku bikin kayak gini. Aku cuman pengen nyampein apa yang ada di dalam otakku tentang pilihan yang diambil Kibum. Siwon, laki-laki itu adalah gambaran dari para snowers. Anggap saja percakapan itu terjadi antara Kibum dan Snowers. Terima kasih^^


End file.
